1. Field
The present disclosure relates to metal air batteries.
2. Description of the Related Art
A metal air battery includes a plurality of metal air cells, and each of the metal air cells includes an anode that adsorbs and emits ions and a cathode that uses the oxygen present in air as an active material. A reduction/oxidation reaction of oxygen introduced from outside of the metal air cell occurs at the cathode, and an oxidation/reduction reaction of a metal occurs at the anode. The metal air battery converts chemical energy generated by the oxidation/reduction reaction into electrical energy and outputs the electrical energy. For example, the metal air battery absorbs oxygen during discharging and emits oxygen during charging. Since the metal air battery uses the oxygen in air, an energy density of the metal air battery may be significantly improved. For example, the metal air battery may have an energy density that is several times greater than an energy density of an existing lithium ion battery.
In addition, since the metal air battery has a low possibility of ignition caused by an abnormally high temperature, the metal air battery has excellent stability. Also, since the metal air battery can operate through absorption and emission of oxygen without the use of heavy metals, the metal air battery is less likely to cause environmental pollution. Therefore, much research has been conducted into metal air batteries. Nonetheless, an improved metal air battery is needed.